Code Geass: Rise of the Avatar
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: A revolution instead of a mere rebellion, lead by a different Zero. Will this change things or will the world still fall under Ragnarok?
1. Chapter 1

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. People used to tell stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop those who would oppress others. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. Hundreds of years have passed and people have forgotten. If any Avatars have been born, they have not known it. Even the art of bending has passed into myth. The cycle is broken. But hope is not lost, for here, now, the Avatar has returned to save the world._

Jeremiah Gottwald, former Knight of the deceased Empress Marianne Lamperouge, frowned as he observed the mysterious intruder who had disrupted the trial of the Eleven murderer of Prince Clovis. The man was clad in a black Edwardian outfit of some sort, complete with dark purple boots and a violet cape that seemed to flutter gently in the strange wind that had formed in the procession. (Kirito's SAO outfit) A black and purple mask completed the aura of mysteriousness that surrounded this individual. Deciding to take no chances he ordered his soldiers to open fire, but as they were about to pull the trigger the man held out his hand and clenched it, causing their weapons to malfunction as an invisible force began to move the very metal inside of them.

" _ **I hope I have your attention Sir Gottwald**_ ," the intruder said in a mechanical voice that seemed to hold infinite power and authority, like a king ruling over his subjects. With a casual flick of his wrist a blast of raging flame hit a Knightmare about to take position behind the intruder, causing the machine to explode. The remaining soldiers were shocked at this display of supernatural power but their fanaticism quickly replaced fear and they unleashed a hail of bullets that would hopefully get rid of this unwanted presence and give them a promotion, never mind the fact that the Empire was infamous for corruption and nepotism. When the last clip had run empty they immediately took a look in the direction they had fired in, only to see a 'wall' of road sink back down to Earth, the bullets clattering uselessly as the masked intruders was revealed to be unharmed.

" _J..just what is this? Is it sorcery or just a clever trick?_ " the turquoise-haired solider thought, forcing himself to keep steady. However he shouted, "What do you want you foul magician? If it is revenge for your deserved loss to the might of Britannia, then you will not find it here. Surrender and you might get a reduced sentence in court, primitive savage!"

The intruder responded with a cold laugh that caused everyone present to feel an as of yet undetectable fear, even if they refused to admit it. " _**I am afraid that will not happen Sir Gottwald**_." The intruder performed a mocking bow, pointing a gloved finger at one Suzaku Kuruguri a short time after. " _ **Let Kuruguri Suzaku go and we will leave**_ ,"

Jeremiah forced himself not to laugh or let his temper get the best of him. This Eleven, who looked like he had forgotten when Halloween took place or had wanted to imitate nobility when he had done his prank, wanted him to free one of his filthy kind. "You're joking, aren't you? It's obvious the prisoner is a murderer, he was caught attempting to assassinate our beloved Prince Clovis. Now get..." he was interrupted by a cold, dark laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine. The unnatural wind picked up again.

" _ **I was expecting more civil behavior from you Sir Gottwald, but as expected, animistic savagery combined with fanatical devotion to a failed ideology that has long been rejected by the rest of the world trumps common sense**_ ," the intruder said mockingly, snapping his fingers just as lightning streaked across the procession, revealing a unfinished circle of people surrounding the intruder. Before the lightning faded away it could be seen that they wore black uniforms with dress caps.

" _ **That is why balance must be restored to the world. Corrupt politicians and secret cabals, thinking they have the right to use and oppress the people abuse the power that was given to them long ago,and behave as if the entire planet belongs to them alone!**_ "

Most of the people just raised their eyebrows in confusion, but a certain reporter covering the scene nodded in agreement.

" _ **For too long the peace required by the Spirits has been left unrestored. For too long the people of the world have had to put up with inept governments and predatory criminals who would rather fatten their own pockets than care for the people they are supposed to correct. And that is when the Earth itself says 'No more!' and a instrument of justice,constantly being reborn to fight against evil in every age, is brought into play,"**_

The news team covering the procession gave a collective frown as they continued to cover the scene, the dissenting reporter's obsession and respect for the mysterious figure growing second by second.

" _ **Due to the corrupting influence of time the role of this guide has been corrupted and perverted across the ages, with the most infamous example being seen in our current world order. Man is currently under the complete control of his enslavers. And that is why I, Zero has risen to combat this evil**_!" The now-named Zero flung his hand out in a dramatic wave, causing a gust of wind to flit past the crowd.

" _ **That is why the divine justice, which has been forgotten and mocked by those who despise its stern but just rule must be enforced once more. Jeremiah Gottwald, on your loyalty to the vi Britannia line of the Imperial Domain of Britain, release Kuruguri Suzaku from his unjust and utterly immoral imprisonment!**_ " Zero demanded in a manner resembling an Emperor addressing his subjects. For some reason the usually stern and uncompromising Knight complied with Zero's demands, probably due to the mention of the deceased Empress. When his fellow soldiers refused to comply with his orders Gottwald turned on them, giving Zero an his cronies just enough time to reach Suzaku and 'free him from the chains of his oppressors' as a coloured historian later said.

(One of the soldiers guarding Suzaku would later mention that the future Prime Minister, ironically of the same nation that invaded his home and gave him a rigged trial whispered softly, " _Harry, you've really done it. You saved Voldemort from himself and restored bending to its proper place in society. Let's hope that old dinosaur Charlie doesn't get in the way of your mission of balance_.," The man, a Pureblood from the Homeland island of Jamaica and a resident of Pendragon, had thought nothing of it until the 99th Emperor, Lelouch (Lamperouge) vi Britannia appointed Suzaku as his Prime Minister upon claiming the throne and instituting a series of reforms that were opposed by the Purebloods and other anti-integration extremists within the Empire. It would be mostly forgotten, however in later years 'equalists' and other extremists would try and use this as 'evidence' of a Zero-Suzaku plot to topple the Brittanian social order.

What is accepted by all historians studying the 20th century AD was that this one bold act of defiance, compared to the 19th century slave revolts that were later corrupted by dictatorial planters into a means of complete control of their laborers ironically, was what shaped the modern world. It hastened the fall of colonialism and ensured that republicanism and freedom would become the mainstream ideologies of a post-war world. _The 20th century explained, 2003_. )


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuoh Academy_

 _Area 11 (formerly known as the Japanese Home Islands)_

 _9:45 am_

" Kiba Yuto, Occult Research Club. Is Takumi Ishimaru here at the moment? Vice President Rias said she wanted to meet you urgently, if you're here. If not then.. "

The currently unambiguous 'transfer student' raised his head from his desk and glared at the blond pop star everyone in the school was gaga over for some odd reason. Freeing 'Dudley' from that jackass Knight and his Pureblood thugs had taken more energy than the young Avatar thought it would, and almost getting exposed by his cousin during his first excursion as 'Zero' had nearly cost him the support of the newly formed Black Knights. It had taken the young Potter a good two hours of his time to convince the now disgraced Honorary Brittanian (why Dudders didn't just use his fake British surname and his nickname in Surrey to live his life the now named Zuko would never know) that this disguise would be useful for toppling Britannia and the current corrupt world order, before a new United Republic of Nations would emerge and Zuko would unveil himself fully to the world as the Avatar.

He hoped using his new power on that pureblood whose Sutherland he had stolen to get to Clovis and order the ceasefire, under his (Zuko's) conditions of course, was worth the effort. Although it was obvious that the current Emperor had some knowledge of the Days of Bending, Zuko was smart enough not to make his current minions do anything too overt. The failure of his predecessor to change the then-kleptocratic, isolated and static remnants of Britain's bending community was something he had taken clear to avoid. Let the old fool think his 'Ragnarok Convergence' will be enough to stop the Avatar, the incarnation of Raava as well as divine justice embodied in a human body. Dumbeldore tried the same crap with him and Voldemort too when the ex-Dark Lord was younger before the previous Avatar went bersek after all.

His adventures at Hogwarts and what he considered that ' _ **Black Rebellion**_ ' flashed through his quick mind before he put them aside belatedly. Britain was in the past although he had to admit he would have to set foot in the Home Islands once the ' _ **Black Revolution**_ ' was finished. That was part of the deal he and Suzaku had made in Surrey as children, after Dudders became Prime Minister and laid the groundwork for the restoration of civilian rule and the reconstruction of the Empire, Zuko would unveil the existence of bending to the secular world and do his duty as the Avatar. To bring peace to this troubled world.

"Goddamn it, why can't a guy get his sleep?"

He reluctantly got up from his seat and left the classroom, noting the tell-tale chi signature inside Kiba. That meant the dude was a bender or as they called it now, wizard or mage. Zuko cursed himself internally for his carelessness, recalling that the art of bending was concentrated in what was now called the Far East _**for a reason**_. Some forms of pure bending might have survived the Fall, and in like Britain the benders forsake technology and isolated themselves from the masses. Or it could have devolved into 'magic'.

He was debating on whether or not to check up on the former Death Eaters' ( he had re-modeled the group into a paramilitary police force on the indirect advice of Dudley, in the first days of the Black Rebellion. He had kicked out those who had been corrupted by power and blood, however.) progress on the now semi-suspended Black Rebellion and the redevelopment of useful pre-Fall tech that hadn't already been recreated, by Camelot Industries. The company was one of the the Britannian Benders' Union many fronts in the non-bending world and was currently lead by George and Arthur Weasley, two Pureblooded benders who had aided him in his war against the Old Guard, or see if the now-deposed Clovis had found anything useful in the conflict against Britannia. He was forced to stop thinking when the old school building loomed in front of him.

"May I ask a question Mr Yuto?"

The blonde frowned. "What is it Ishimaru-san? Vice-President Rias will give you all the answers when we arrive."

"What exactly are you? It is obvious you are not a normal human as your stance is too fluid to be that of a high-school model alone,"

It seemed like his little investigation had hit a nerve as Kiba mentioned something about 'dumb humans'. If the blonde had anything against 'Takumi' he kept it concealed, as they walked up the steps and entered what appeared to be a relic from the 18th century and Victorian days.

"I've brought him, Lady Rias," 'Takumi' noted a change in Kiba's attitude and tone when he addressed who or what appeared to be his master. It seemed like the four main bending nations had really deteriorated since the Fall, slavery and servanthood in this modern day and age? He really had a lot of work to do as the Avatar.

A soft, seductive but somewhat feminine and refined voice almost whispered back. "There's no need for such useless titles. How many times do I have to tell you that we are a family Yuto? We may not be related by blood, but we are all part of.." Kiba stormed off, almost causing 'Takumi' to drop flat on his face. The brown-haired Avatar looked at the school heartthrob's retreating form and sensed something was wrong. However he ignored it for the chance that had been presented to him by this meeting.

"So you're the Pureblood Koneko detected last night. A little on the short side and from your little demonstration in Tokyo last night, hellbent on breaking the Statue of Secrecy that protects non-magicals from us, but it'll have to do," 'Takumi' raised an eyebrow. The Statue of Secrecy had to be one of the most stupidest things ever invented. Instead of working together to make the Earth a better place and acknowledging that they had failed the Spirits, benders and 'normals' decided to separate some time after the Fall due to the prejudice and arrogance of non-benders. That stupid pact would definately have to go when he revealed himself as the Avatar, _**for good.**_

"What exactly do you want from me Lady Rias? I can sense your intentions towards me are not completely pure, so don't try to deceive me. Taking my status into consideration you'd be _**much**_ , much better off telling me the truth starting now. I hate liars,"

It took at least several hours and several adjustments to the eventual agreement between the Gremory Peerage led by Rias Gremory (nee Milly Ashford) and Issei Hyodou and the current incarnation of the Avatar, Zuko aka 'Takumi Ishimaru' to the wider world, but the resulting pact was declared satisfactory by both parties. Rias gained a powerful new ally who would destroy Raiser and improve the magical world, and Zuko would support her maternal grandfather Reuben and the Ashford House in whatever endeavors they chose. Zuko would not join Rias' peerage, and the busty redhead would ensure that Zuko would not be harassed by mages looking for Pieces, and abolish what Zuko called the 'outdated and worthless' social system currently in place in the Asian magical community when she had gained sufficient rank to do so.

Rias did not like being forced to accept the terms of a Pureblood who staunchly rejected the ways of magic and sought to integrate mages with regular humans, but she had no choice if she was to defeat Raiser and keep her individuality.

Zuko, on the other hand was escatic as he now had the tasks of recreating the two main bending nations and a new way of demonstrating his power as the Avatar. He couldn't wait to show fried chicken, and the top brass among the benders, the power of the ancients. That would be a battle to remember. Zuko would make sure of it.


End file.
